Venus & Mars
by Shanna1
Summary: Rachel and Puck have a fight. Quick one shot.


A/N: Quick one shot, I heard this song while watching Camp Rock 2 (I know I'm 26 but I liked it) and thought it would be perfect for Rachel and Puck. It's called Wouldn't Change A Thing.

Rachel wasn't even sure how the fight had started. One minute they were stood by her locker discussing plans for the weekend the next they were screaming at each other while their classmates looked on with morbid curiosity. Rachel lasted about ten seconds after Puck had stomped off before she ran so no-one would see her tears.

Puck somewhere along the way had grabbed his guitar and made it to the bleachers. He sat and began to strum. Rachel had run to the auditorium, the one place she always felt safe at school. She stood by the piano and began to sing. Across the school Puck sang as well.

(Rachel **Puck **_**Together)**_

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

**(She's serious)**

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**

Like he doesn't even care

**(Like she doesn't even care)**

You, **me**

We're face to face

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

Like fire and rain **(Like fire and rain)**

You can drive me insane **(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)**

We're like different stars **(like different stars)**

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feeling's never change**

Why does he try to read my mind?

**(I try to read her mind)**

It's not good to psychoanalyze

**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**

That's what all of my friends say

**(That's what all of my friends say)**

You, **me**

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

Like fire and rain **(Like fire and rain)**

You can drive me insane **(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)**

We're like different stars **(like different stars)**

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

**When I'm yes, she's no**

When I hold on, he just lets go

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

Like fire and rain **(Like fire and rain)**

You can drive me insane **(You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)**

We're like different stars **(like different stars)**

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)**

We're like different stars **(like different stars)**

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

As he finished the song Puck knew he had been a jerk, he dropped the guitar and sprinted to the one place he knew Rachel would run to.

"Rachel." He said when he saw her. "I'm sorry I was a jerk."

Rachel turned tears running down her cheeks, she swiped them away.

"I'm sorry too."

"I never meant to make you cry. Come here." He encouraged. Rachel stepped into his arms. Puck kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"May be we're too different." Rachel whispered against his chest.

"Like Venus and Mars?" Puck suggested.

"Exactly."

"Weren't they god of War and the goddess of Love? Somehow they made it work."

"Venus was married to Vulcan the god of Fire. Her true love was Mars, they had a daughter Harmonia. One day when they were together they were trapped in an invisible net by Vulcan and exposed to ridicule of all the other Gods on Mount Olympus." Rachel explained.

"Well they say all that crap about the course of true love running smoothly and making love not war."

"You were paying attention in English." Rachel smiled.

"Well I had a cute tutor." He winked at her. "What do you say we get out of here and go and make out in my truck?"

"My dads are working late so they house is empty."

"Even better." He kissed her.

THE END.


End file.
